Numerous devices have been proposed for holding various kinds of brushes.
Our U.S. Pat. No. 8,720,703, issued May 13, 2014 discloses apparatus for holding and drying brushes in the form of cosmetic brushes including two brush holder components alternatively connectable to form a first configuration wherein brushes are held with the applicator portions thereof above the handles and a second configuration wherein the applicator portions are below the handles.
The following patent documents are also known and are believed to be additionally representative of the current state of the prior art for holding brushes and in at least some cases for the purpose of drying out the brushes:
U.S. Pat. No. 8,720,703, issued May 13, 2014, U.S. Pat. No. 599,744, issued Mar. 1, 1898, U.S. Pat. No. 670,481, issued Mar. 26, 1901, U.S. Pat. No. 1,005,985, issued Oct. 17, 1911, U.S. Pat. No. 1,223,043, issued Apr. 17, 1917, U.S. Pat. No. 1,566,860, issued Dec. 22, 1925, U.S. Pat. No. 1,690,311, issued Nov. 6, 1928, U.S. Pat. No. 1,892,500, issued Dec. 27, 1932, U.S. Pat. No. 2,121,488, issued Jun. 21, 1938, U.S. Pat. No. 2,145,456, issued Jan. 31, 1939, U.S. Pat. No. 2,177,504, issued Oct. 24, 1939, U.S. Pat. No. 2,415,447, issued Feb. 11, 1947, U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,688, issued Jun. 27, 1967, U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,761, issued Jan. 30, 1968, U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,160, issued Sep. 20, 1971, U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,868, issued May 6, 1975, U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,755, issued Nov. 9, 1976, U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,755, issued Nov. 9, 1976, U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,657, issued Jul. 29, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,511, issued Dec. 15, 1981, U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,736, issued Sep. 3, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,456, issued Oct. 7, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,125, issued Dec. 9, 1986, Design Pat. No. D304,512, issued Nov. 7, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,701, issued Dec. 5, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,951, issued Mar. 6, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,119, issued Jan. 21, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,967, issued Mar. 24, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,610, issued Jun. 29, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,063, issued Sep. 7, 1993, U.S. Design Pat. No. D354,989, issued Jan. 31, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,910, issued Sep. 1, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,566, issued Dec. 1, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,912, issued Nov. 30, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,159, issued Feb. 8, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,104, issued Jun. 11, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,592, issued Oct. 1, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,072, U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,602, issued Jun. 26, 2007, U.S. Pat. No. 7,246,709, issued Jul. 24, 2007, U.S. Pat. No. 7,984,813, issued Jul. 26, 2011, U.S. Pat. No. 8,567,617, issued Oct. 29, 2013, U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2002/0104771, published Aug. 8, 2002, U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2003/0070998, published Apr. 17, 2003, U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2004/0159752, Aug. 19, 2004, U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2006,0180559, published Aug. 17, 2006, U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2006/0243685, published Nov. 2, 2006, U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2007/0235395, published Oct. 11, 2007 and U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2011/010850, published May 12, 2011.